The Miko and Her Weapon
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome is immortal now and she has gone through the last five hundred years mostly alone. Who would have figured that meeting a strange creature would lead her to her future? And who would have believed that the son of Death himself, was her soul-mate? She certainty hadn't. But alas, that was how it happened. -A/N: Strong Kagome.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people!**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The centuries had passed quickly. After the battle with Naraku, the jewel had been wished upon and had vanished. The events following explained that it never disappeared. It had just returned to Kagome's body.

Kagome couldn't return to her time. She had to remain in the Feudal Era, for the rest of her life. The problem, was that after ten years, she and her friends began to see something off about her. Ten more years passed before they finally understood what was wrong. She wasn't aging, at all.

Within thirty years, Sango and Miroku had passed on, followed by little Rin and Kohaku, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to watch their descendants. Sesshomaru came around every once in awhile, to get to know Rin's children and grandchildren. No longer was he considered an enemy, but an ally.

He had even taken the news of Kagome's unaging body with the same stoic look, and a, "Hn."

A hundred years later, Shippo was much older, and Inuyasha was mated to Shiori, the little half demon bat girl they had saved years previously. Sesshomaru had mated, surprisingly with a half demon as well. She was close in appearance to Inuyasha, which made Kagome question Sesshomaru's preferences. Then again, it could have to do with keeping the looks in the family. White hair and gold eyes, that seemed to run Inuyasha's family.

Another hundred years, went by. Kagome was the only one of her friends that was still single, and a virgin. Shippo had mated to Souten, younger sister to the Thunder Brothers, and had three children already. Her little boy was a grownup!

Sesshomaru, seemed to cool off throughout the years, and even considered she and Inuyasha friends. He offered to introduce her to many of his court members, to lend her aid in the romance department. She politely declined.

It was the early nineteen hundreds when Kagome decided to go and travel Japan. She was on the road for thirty years, before returning to Sesshomaru's castle. The year was 1945, and Kagome had rushed to get to get to her friends, knowing what was to come. It had taken four months to get home.

Late July of 1945, Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's study. She proceeded to tell him that with her knowledge of the future, she knew about what was going to happen within the next ten days. During this day, demons were in hiding, because humans were overpopulating quickly. Sesshomaru was still the Lord of the Western Lands. Actually, he was the Alpha of all demons, thus making him the Supreme Lord, if you will.

Kagome explained what an atomic bomb was, and how two of them were going to be dropped within the next few days. Sesshomaru argued that he should kill the humans and prevent the problem, but Kagome told him that it was literally history in the making and it had to be done. True, a lot of people would die, but that's what happened and they can't change what is to come to pass.

Sesshomaru, gathered all of his servants in Japan together in his stronghold, and with his powers and Kagome's, they were able to put up a barrier to protect everyone.

After the bombing, it took years for life to return to normal.

By the year 2000, Japan was a flourishing country. Holding a good name in the world.

Kagome was excited to be so close to her own time. Where she could see her mother again. She only looked a two years older than she was when she last saw her family. Living forever wasn't so bad.

During the remaining fourteen years, Kagome went on the road again. Through her travels, she found herself in America. With Sesshomaru's power reached all over the world, many knew not to mess with her.

On her journey, she was caught in a storm, and was forced to seek shelter in a cave. The cave, even though was thigh deep and full of water, was better than facing half of the elements on her own. So, she trudged through the water, further in the cave to find a dry spot of land.

The further she went, she started to feel this odd pulse. It was getting stronger the closer she got.

Ahead of her, there was a large clump of earth, surrounded by water. Embedded in the earth was a sword. A very shiny and expensive looking double edged sword. As she neared it, she realized that that was what the pulse was coming from.

The sword had a soul! Like Inuyasha's fathers sword Sounga.

_How can it be alive?_

She poked and prodded it, watching as it sparkled in the light. Where the light was coming from, she had no idea. Finally, she leaned forward and grasped the hilt of the sword, pulling it from the ground.

A bright light erupted from the sword, knocking her away.

"I am the Legendary Holy Sword! And together, we shall conquer many foes, and garner riches and glory!"

Kagome's eyes widened comically at the creature before her. The thing made Jaken look good.

It was white, with an equally white cane, and extra large top hat. It's clothes, looked to be from the twelfth century, which were equally as white as the being itself. It looked to have the feet of a rabbit, and the arms of a penguin. A long nose that pointed upward made it look like a snob. Kagome had to stifle a giggle.

She gaped at it, as it twirled its cane.

"Now, who has called upon me?" It said, somehow, without a mouth.

_Must possess a telepathic ability._

Kagome stood, garnering the things attention.

"Oh! A young woman! I have yet to be mastered by a woman. Nevertheless, if you put your mind to it, you can do it!" He said, twirling the cane more.

She moved closer to it and sat a few feet away, "Who are you?" She switched to English. The thing probably didn't know Japanese anyway.

It was in her lap before she could react.

"Well, I am the Holy Sword Excalibur! Please please, no autographs, " he said crossing his legs.

"Excalibur? The sword in the stone? As in, King Arthur's sword? That Excalibur?" She asked doubtfully.

"Mm. Correct. Now, if you wish to be my meister, there is a list one thousand provisions you must fulfill." he nodded.

"Meister? What's a Meister?"

The cane connected with the crown of her head, with a loud thwack!

"Fool! Know you nothing of weapons and meisters?" It questioned, standing up from her lap.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm Japanese. I've never heard of the term meister. I can use weapons, but I think you are talking about a different type of weapon, compared to what I'm used to."

Excalibur stared at her for a moment. "If you know not who and what I am, then why did you seek me out?"

"I was getting away from the horrible storm outside. I could feel something in this cave and I had to check it out. It turns out, the weird pulsing energy I felt was you."

"Hm. What are you? Normal people can't usually pull me out of the ground. Only those with some sort of power, be it spiritual or physical," he tapped his non existant chin.

Kagome stared. She wondered if she should tell him who she was. He had a very pure soul. No evil whatsoever. She squared her shoulders, deciding that it was okay.

"Well, I'm a-"

"No no no. Don't tell me. I shall guess." He waved an arm and began to circle her.

"A pure aura, heavenly scent, shining innocence,and a large soul. YOU ARE A PRIESTESS!" he announced loudly into the cavern.

Kagome nodded silently. Excalibur was a very loud person. Loud enough to quite possibly, blow her ear drums. "Yes I am."

"That's perfect! I think you might just be the last priestess left! A partnership between us, would be most profitable! How about this? I can lower the list of provisions to five hundred, so long as you take part in my five hour storytelling party. That is the most important of all provisions! I shall choose the 500 of the 1000, that I want you to perform and inform you," he stated twirling the cane again.

Kagome sighed, "I don't really need a fancy weapon."

"Fool! A union between two holy beings such as us, would shake the very earth! I am the most powerful weapon in the universe. My full power hasn't been touched since King Arthur himself." Excalibur explained. "My legend dates back to the twelfth century you know."

"But what would we do?" Kagome asked, trying to understand.

Excalibur sighed, "Fool! Obviously, you have much to learn. Sit."

"I am sitting." she frowned.

"Fool!"

Kagome yawned, he was a slightly boring individual. Nothing she hasn't really seen before.

The cane once again, met her face. "Pay attention! You being a priestess, must know of demons, and witches and such. Correct?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, there also beings called kishin eggs, or evil human souls. These are beings that consume too many pure human souls. Once they consume a certain amount, they become a kishin. Kishin's are demons that have power equal to that of Lord Death, himself. They also have a madness wavelength that can spread throughout the world, driving everyone into insanity. There has only been one kishin created so we don't know if it can be anyone who can become a kishin, or a specific type of person. The current kishin, Asura, was a fragment of Lord Death himself, and went crazy. It could be that only those like him can become kishin, but no one wants to test that theory." Excalibur sat down with a sigh.

"Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, fought Asura 800 years ago, and sealed him. The only way to keep him sealed, is to remain within the area, so, he built a school, to teach people with the power to do so, to become meisters and weapons. The school resides over the sealed kishin, and Lord Death cannot leave the city, Death City, or else the Kishin will awaken. The meisters are weapon masters, will good soul wavelengths. They are trained to collect 99 evil souls, and one witch soul that will turn their weapon into a Death Scythe. Death Scythes are then used by Lord Death himself. Since he can't leave Death City, the existence of Meisters and Weapons, is extremely helpful, considering the are only a few Death Scythes in the world." Excalibur finished. "So you see? There is much more than you previously thought. Our partnership, can aid in the removal of kishin eggs, and thereby assist the god of death himself."

Kagome wanted to faint. She had a feeling that she was going to be dragged into another situation. One that she wasn't originally a part of. But because she was given too much information, she'd be a main assistant in the ending of it all. Great.

"Okay, I can understand where you're coming from. What are your provisions?" She asked with trepidation.

"That, my dear girl, is my favorite subject! I shall tell you, once you grace me with your name!" Excalibur announced to the cave.

"It's Kagome Higurashi," she told him.

Kagome sat there for hours as Excalibur drew up the list of provisions he wanted her to fulfill. As she reviewed them, she found herself shaking her head at the ridiculousness of some of them.

"Number 679: You must always place a dehumidifier in your room," she mumbled to herself, and couldn't help but think, _why_?

Excalibur filled the rest of the day with chatter about himself, and Kagome counted at least six times where he mentioned his legend dating back to the twelfth century. He was a very repetitive being, that was for sure. Never bored either.

"Come! The storm has died down, and we must take our leave!" Excalibur said, jumping onto her back. "Let's go!"

**A/N: Hello. I wrote this a year ago and just decided to post it.**

**How was the first chapter?**

**Please let me know. If it is well received, I'll continue it.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _Mikado Tora_(25th reviewer), _Black Artist - Alucard Masters_(20th reviewer), _ultima-owner_(15th reviewer), _GreatZero_(10th reviewer) and _Kagomelover18_(5th reviewer). Thank you all!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Excalibur droned on and on in Kagome's ear as she walked. She didn't know how many times she heard that his legend dated back to the twelfth century or how many times he sang the Excalibur Song. Although, the song wasn't that bad and by the tenth time he had sung it, she was singing it with him.

Kagome quickly found out that the creature enjoyed messing with people and deliberately acted the way he had for a month straight, because he knew it annoyed people and he found it hilarious.

Kagome had dealt with Inuyasha and Shippo together for years. She could handle Excalibur and when the weapon noticed that she was unaffected, he stopped his faking. Instead, Excalibur was a very deep individual who actually took things very seriously. Of course when people came around he would act up again, but so long as he didn't do it in private, then she was okay. Besides, she found the reactions he got to be funny as hell.

He didn't even tell her exactly where they were going, just to walk in a specific direction. When she asked if he even knew where they were going, his cane connected with her head and had called her a fool, really loudly.

It was days before they actually made it to where Excalibur was determined to take her. Or her take him since she did all the walking.

It was a large city in the middle of the Nevada Desert in Utah. Kagome's powers kept the two of them perfectly healthy during their trip, making sure the sun didn't fry them and that they stayed perfectly hydrated.

Kagome couldn't believe that there was a city so far out in the desert and what was even more confusing, was that it had electricity and all the much needed provisions. Water(in a desert) and even several shops and homes. It was like a mountain as everything led up to the school that sat at the very top. Excalibur explained that it was called Death Weapon Meister Academy, but people preferred to say DWMA because it sounded cooler.

If walking in the heat for days was bad, then walking up an enormous amount of stairs that put her family's shrine to shame was horrendous. Too many step. She had a feeling that the people in Death City were mostly of the physically fit group, because here was no way and overweight person was making this sort of trip every day. _She_ barely made it, though she did have an extra fifty pounds on her back.

Excalibur led her through the empty halls of the school to what was called the Death Room. Down a very long hall of guillotines which she actually ran through because she wasn't taking any chances, finally opened up to a wide room which she could tell had an illusion placed on it to make it appear infinite.

There was a platform with a few stairs and on it was a large mirror and a black figure.

Excalibur took that moment to hop off her back and speak for himself.

"I have arrived!"

Kagome couldn't help but slap a hand to her face. Did he really have to be that loud?

The figure turned and Kagome was met with the face a very laughable attempt of a Grim Reaper. He looked hilarious and she couldn't really find him to be a threat. But, she didn't underestimate him because his soul was enormous! She could tell now that his soul, was that large orange thing surrounding the city. If his souls was large enough to protect a whole city, them he must be powerful as well, even though he looked like a joke.

"Excalibur, good to see you again. What brings you here?"

Kagome nearly snorted. The Grim Reaper, god of death sounded like a clown from a circus!

Excalibur twirled his cane several times and Kagome silently wondered at it. He had no fingers, so how was he doing it?

"I have chosen a new meister, but she knows nothing of weapons and meisters and she must learn!" the white creature said, slamming his cane down with finality.

Death looked at Kagome and leaned his body to the right at an impossible angle. "Hmmmm."

Kagome waited in the silence as the god of death stared at her. She didn't really know what to say, so she just remained quiet and waited for him to speak.

"Are you a priestess?" he finally asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Excalibur said that we would make a perfect team because we are both holy."

Death stood up straighter, "Well, he was correct. Your powers combined with his would shake the very earth itself. How much do you not know about weapons and meisters?"

Excalibur, who seemed tired of having no attention, cut in, "Nothing! She has no perception of anything!"

"No! I've fought demons for years! I know how to fight and use my powers just fine!" she insisted with a pout.

"Demons you say, interesting. What is your name?" Death asked, large white hand appearing to rub his invisible chin.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Death clapped his hands and started bouncing wildly, "You're Miko of the Shikon no Tama! You're a legend! I suspect that you are immortal then, since your legend dates back to five hundred years ago."

Kagome nodded, "I'm actually from eight years in the future, but I time traveled on my fifteenth birthday and after a while, I couldn't return to my time, so I've had to live it out. I have a lot of experience in battling, I've just never heard of the weapons and meisters thing."

"And so you must educate her so that she may be perfect!" Excalibur concluded, pointing his cane at Death.

Death nodded, "Yes. I can enter you in the Academy, if you don't mind?"

Kagome shrugged, "Might as well. I don't like not knowing things."

Death clapped again. "Wonderful! I can already tell that you are of the E.A.T. class! As for stars, you have a weapon that is legendary and doesn't need to become a death scythe. I'll have to judge based on what you can do. Will you please show me what you can do with your powers?"

Kagome shrugged and waved her hand, using her reiki to form a bow and pulled at the energy near her hand, forming an arrow. She aimed upward and let it fly. The arrows exploded near the ceiling.

The Miko moved again, shifting the bow into a sword, "Do you have a weapon?"

Excalibur jumped up and transformed into his sword form, landing perfectly in Death's large hand. Death charged and Kagome defended herself, spinning around and slicing Death's cloak with her sword. She blocked another swipe of his and jumped over him to deliver a kick to his side, sending him flying.

He recovered easily and she braced herself, using her hand to transform her sword into a large halberd. She intercepted his next attack, swinging her arm in a downward arc, slamming the weapon on the ground where Death had been standing previously, creating a crator. She slid into a front split, narrowly missing his attack that was aimed for her head.

They weren't playing around it seemed. Kagome charged her reiki through her halberd and twisted herself to her feet while simultaneously, swinging her weapon in a large arc, letting the energy release and slam into the Grim Reaper, sending him careening backward.

She waited for him to move and was relieved when Excalibur returned to normal and Death stood, seemingly unharmed.

"Your fighting skills are perfect. Much more advanced than we teach here. You certainly don't need to learn how to fight. And I liked your weapons and how they change. That last attack was amazing, but does it take a lot of power to do that?" Death asked, sounding like an excited child.

Kagome shook her head, "No. It barely touches my reserves. I _do_ have attacks that take a lot of power however."

Excalibur cheered, letting out a loud, "Hazzah!"

Death's head tilted, "Can you do anything else?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I've gotten good at healing. I pretty much save anyone from the brink of death. I can purify dark souls, auras and miasmas. I can create barriers that are impenetrable by anything or anyone. I can see auras, souls, power levels and my senses are heightened, allowing me to smell, see and hear from long distances. I haven't aged in five hundred years and I can't be corrupted or controlled. Many have tried stealing my soul but it's too large and they've never gotten all of it. Even when I only had half, they couldn't get all of the rest. Let me tell you, living with half a soul is painful and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Death and Excalibur looked at each other and nodded.

"You'll be a three star meister in the E.A.T. class which takes residence in Class Crescent Moon. E.A.T. stands for Especially Advantaged Talent and holds only ten percent of the students here. Those who fight well and have extra abilities are in this class. They are also the ones who are sent out on missions because they have experience."

"So, I'm in the advanced class?" she asked, hoping that-that was just it.

The two nodded and Excalibur brandished his cane, waving it about, "This educational journey shall be one that'll be remembered for centuries to come!"

"Lovely! Now, if you'd like, I can fix you up in one of the school dorms!" Death said cheerily.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can rent an apartment of my own. I would be better than having to follow some sort of rules. I have the necessary funds for it as well, don't worry."

Death nodded, "You'll start tomorrow, since Monday is the best day to be a new student! The rest of the days would be awkward. There is no dress code, just don't come in your skibbies!"

Kagome nodded, though not really understanding what he was saying. She didn't know what was so much better about Monday than the other days, but she didn't comment.

Excalibur moved over to her and hopped on her back, "Let us venture forth!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and bowed to Death, "Thank you for your help."

He waved, "Bye!"

As they walked away, Kagome turned her head to give Excalibur a look, "So you must be really good friends for him not to get annoyed with your antics."

Excalibur nodded act gone, "We've known each other for a long time. We understand each other's reasons for acting."

She froze, "That was an act?"

He nodded, "Of course. When he opened the school, it was hard to get children to attend because he was terrifying and had a deep voice. So he changed himself to make the children more comfortable."

"Aw," Kagome cooed. It was sweet that he went through all that trouble for the kids. And she was very glad to know that he wasn't really like a clown.

She continued on her way, following his orders about where to go, though she had no idea how he knew where to go. He was just pointing down streets and stopped when she reached a green building.

It was large and the sign said, '_Living in Death Apartments_' or L.I.D.A. for short. She went inside to the office and managed to rent an apartment after three hours of nonstop talking(mostly done by Excalibur who had to list his demands and needs and explain three times that his legend dated back to the twelfth century).

The apartment was on the fifth floor in number 507. It was white on the inside, which made Excalibur happy. He immediately claimed one of the rooms as his own and Kagome took the other. A fully furnished apartment with a dehumidifier for Excalibur's delicate sensitivities.

Kagome looked around and sighed, knowing that she'd have to go shopping. It was a good thing she had amassed so much money over the years. Even better that Sesshomaru felt the need to put money in her account every year on her birthday. She had enough money to last her a very long time and she knew that shopping was a must and immediately.

Excalibur charged out into the hall, leaving Kagome to lock the door and run after him.

As they shopped, she remembered to remain three feet behind him always, he had a thing with that. It was one of the provisions. It he didn't jump on her back, she was to keep three feet from him at all times.

As for shopping, he only allowed her to buy fresh foods and canned foods were out of it. He also made her buy him fancy champagne and she thanked every Kami out there that he I.D., courtesy of Sesshomaru, said that she was twenty-five.

She briefly wondered how he drank or ate anything, seeing as he had no mouth, but maybe it was just one of those natural wonders that were never meant to be explained.

Excalibur made her carry all of the bags back to the apartment and then leave again to go clothes shopping. He claimed that she needed a better wardrobe, since she was his meister and he would only accept the very best.

Kagome wasted over one thousand hundred American dollars on clothes that met Excalibur's approval. She was surprised to see that he had _good_ taste in clothing, despite his own being ridiculous. He did not make her buy any yellow or orange and even stated that green was too much with her skin. It was true and she didn't want to be reminded of her school uniform. That had always gotten on her nerves.

Instead, she had a lot of blues and blacks and some white and purple that went well together. He also ordered her to buy a leather jacket with buttons on either side and fancy lapels. She had some jeans and some skirts and a few dresses for everyday use. She had to buy a pair of dress shoes, a pair of workout shoes and some boots just to accompany the jacket.

Excalibur liked ruffles and thankfully, Kagome did as well. Her shirts, which were actually a bunch of tank tops that went well with either her jeans or skirts, had either lace or ruffles and some even had strange designs. They were nice though and she smiled when she realized that they made her look nice.

She didn't have to buy make-up thank Kami, and Excalibur allowed her hair to remain the way it was. He said something about it being perfect the way it was.

The embarrassing part came when he demanded that she buy herself lingerie! He started throwing black pieces of cloth at her and told her to go try them on.

"I don't think this is necessary!" she yelled from within the changing room.

"Nonsense! My meister must be dressed in the best! Only the most suitable underclothes will suffice! Come now, let us see!"

She ended up modelling several pairs for him, suffering the whistles of the surrounding people as she did so. She was glad when he chose several pairs and was happy with just them. Though he promised that they would return another day to purchase more. She nearly cried at that.

That evening when everything was put away, she cooked them dinner, making sure that Excalibur's helping didn't have any carrots(provision number 278 which was very important to him) and making sure to sing him happy birthday(even though it wasn't, but since he insisted every day was his birthday, she'd do it regularly because of it being provision number 75). He drank the champagne and ate the food, somehow. But when she looked up, he was just sitting there staring at her.

She stared back and for an hour, they stared at each other. But when Excalibur started humming, she moved to wash the dishes, learning well over the past few days that you didn't interrupt him when he was humming to himself. It was another provision he absolutely needed.

That night, after he had made sure that he was perfectly comfortable, she was able to go to bed and sighed. All she wanted to do was explore the U.S. and ended up in all of this. Her life wasn't going to be boring from now on, at least _that_ was something good. Right?

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know please?**

_**Check out my other Kagome crossovers.**_

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _Go_(45th reviewer), _Panda-chan!_(40th reviewer), _Lenore_(35th reviewer) and _ultima-owner_(30th reviewer)! Thank you all!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome stared at the door. It was Monday morning and she was standing outside her new class. Excalibur claimed that he wanted to talk to Death and told her he'd be along later.

So she stood outside the door, nervous because she hadn't been to school in a very long time. She was much older than the other students and she wasn't to sure she'd get along with anyone. She wasn't _that_ into what teenagers and their temperaments these days.

The bell rang and she sighed. It was time to enter the real world once more and become a teenager again. A class of sixteen and seventeen year olds**(A/N: I'm making them older, don't sue me!)** awaited her.

She opened the door and looked around the large room with ascending seats. It was definitely different from any classroom she had been in-in Japan. On the main level was a desk and a grey haired man sat in front of it.

He was in a swivel chair, sitting backwards so he could rest his arms on the back of it. He had large round glasses and a big screw sticking out of his head. The most noticeable thing, was the fact that he had on a white lab coat.

He looked like a mad scientist.

He was also staring at her and she flushed at the attention.

"Ah! You're the new student I was warned about!" he smiled, glasses flashing and blocking his eyes from her gaze.

He reached up and turned the screw a few times and faced her. "Your soul is exceedingly large. You're obviously powerful and have experience if your eyes are anything to go by. Of full Asian decent but I've never met a blue-eyed Asian before."

As he spoke, he garnered the full attention of the students. Kagome flushed slightly and just stared at him.

"Class, this is the new student," the man announced.

He looked at her insistently and she sighed. "I am Kagome Higurashi, please take care of me," she said with a bow.

"HI!" the class chorused.

"I'm Professor Franken Stein. I teach this class and I love dissecting things," the lab coat garbed man grinned.

She quirked a brow and nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the way he was eyeing her.

"Do you not have a weapon yet?" Stein asked.

"I don't really need one," she stated first.

The class gasped and Stein looked intrigued. "Do explain," he said.

She shrugged and waved her left hand, allowing her reiki to form a bow, then a sword and finally an ax, just as a demonstration. "I don't need a weapon partner, but I _do_ have one. He was very _insistent_."

Stein was off his chair now, staring at the pink ax in her hand. "What is it composed of?" he asked, going all scientific.

"Reiki. Translated, it means holy energy."

"Holy energy huh? How can you use it? I haven't met a meister who could do that before."

"I'm a priestess."

Stein's eyes went wide and took on a maniacal gleam. "There hasn't been a real priestess in the last five hundred years."

She felt offended, since she had lived the last five hundred years as an immortal priestess.

"And what sort of weapon do you have that matches your purity? Not many would be able to do it. Unless of course, you could manipulate your soul wavelength to match theirs, like I do."

"Well, he's definitely a special weapon. Interesting and all," she said with a wince, thinking of his horrid clothing and odd provisions. Excalibur was definitely one in a zillion. She'd never met anyone like him before and probably never would.

"THAT I AM!"

She flinched and turned toward the door, where said weapon stood, using his cane to slam the door open.

Stein looked at Excalibur and then at Kagome and nodded his head. "I can see two holy beings such as you partnering. I just can't believe you agreed to his one thousand provisions."

She was still staring at Excalibur when she answered, "He lowered it to five hundred, so long as I take part in his five-hour storytelling party."

Stein nodded, "Could you transform, Excalibur? I'd like to see what your combined power is like, please?"

"Why certainly! Let us show these young minds what true beauty and perfection is all about!"

Kagome got a good look at the faces of the students and she had a feeling that none of them were seeing beauty _or_ perfection. Some even looked violently ill.

Excalibur began glowing and he transformed into a large sword with a golden handle. Kagome reached out and the powerful weapon fitted into her hand perfectly and a white light surrounded the two.

"The power!" Excalibur's voice rang out, clear as a bell.

Kagome felt his power rise and he became a little heavier, so she expanded her own, matching his level. His weight returned to normal again and she sighed.

Stein was cranking the screw again, walking around them and muttering to himself.

"Soul, could you come down here and transform for me? I'd like to test these two," he asked, removing his coat.

Kagome looked over to see a white hair teen with _red_ eyes standing. He was wearing a black headband in his spiky hair and a black jacket. He looked absolutely bored and didn't seem to want to move.

"I'm here," he yawned.

Stein held out a hand and Soul disappeared in a sharp light, turning into a large scythe with red and black jagged mars and an eye on the handle. "Let's get this over with," his voice carried.

Excalibur buzzed with excitement, "Show us your skills! Can you defeat the almighty Excalibur and his partner?!"

Stein twirled the scythe a few times and then suddenly shot off toward the miko at an alarming speed. For a human, she was impressed. But she had fought Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru, and he had nothing on any of them.

She raised Excalibur and defended herself, feeling the vibrations from the two weapons connecting. Stein moved the weapon with his left hand and thrust his right at her. She applied more pressure and threw the man off. She then jumped back, giving herself time to ascertain her next course of action.

Throwing caution to the wind, she charged forward with a slash, attacking Stein swiftly and effortlessly swinging the mighty blade in her right hand.

Stein displayed his skills by easily holding her off and bringing the scythe down in a slash, knocking her away.

Kagome's airborne body flipped around and her feet landed on the wall. With a push, she launched herself at the meister, swinging Excalibur at him.

The sword made contact with the center of the scythe's handle and their powers flared to life. Stein's was blue, covering his form and Kagome's was pink, surrounding she and Excalibur.

When it was obvious that neither would gain the upper hand, Kagome placed a boot clad foot on the scythe and gave a heave, pushing away from him and landing perfectly on her feet, sword aimed at the ready.

Stein went to move, but the door to the room opened and in walked a red-haired man.

Stein grinned devilishly and released Soul, who transformed back. The teen moved back to his seat, knowing what was about to come.

"Spirit, I'm _so_ glad you came. I want to test this girl's strength and power and Soul doesn't possess the endurance necessary to withstand our combined wavelengths."

The red-haired man looked at Kagome and she flinched, knowing what was coming.

Her right hand was held between two soft hands, way too soft for a man, and he was giving her his best smile. "My lady," he started.

Kagome saw Stein smack a hand to his face and realized that this was a regular occurrence. Not too far behind him was a blond girl, who was sitting next to the Soul boy and she doing the same thing, but shaking her head at the same time.

"I would be honored if yo-"

"No."

She pulled away from him and fixed Stein with a look, "Do you really have to fight with _him_?"

"He's the only Death Scythe in the city at the moment and he's the only person here who could handle it if we partnered. We were once partners, so we're used to each other. And I'm sorry about any future things he says or does."

Kagome's lip curled and she looked at the red-head, "You're a womanizer, huh?"

He sputtered, "I am not!"

"So, coming on to school girls is the norm for you?" she countered.

He gaped, "I didn't know you were a student! Or that you're a teenager! You don't look it!"

Kagome pulled out her I.D. which she kept in her jacket pocket. "I'm not a teen. I'm just here to learn about soul wavelengths and all that jazz. But I'm still not interested. I'm just trying to make a point. Make sure you know someone's age before you go all lecher on them," she warned. "You could get sued by doing that to the wrong person."

He stared at the identification, "Your twenty-five?"

"Yep and stop trying to memorize my birthday," she said, pulling it away.

He flushed, "My apologies."

"Whatever. Can we get this over with?"

Stein nodded, "Okay class, we're going outside. It'll give us more space and a chance to not damage the school so I don't lose a paycheck."

Kagome sighed and followed the man outside, where they faced off again.

Spirit, the red-head, transformed into a scythe that was strictly black and nothing all that interesting. Stein twirled him a bit, before taking a stance, "I'm coming."

She jumped to her left and twisted, bringing Excalibur down on him. He blocked her and moved his right hand, trying to hit her. She noticed the yellow glow and back flipped away from him, knowing he was about to use some attack.

She did notice how he only seemed to defend with his weapon and actually try to attack her with his hands. And by the sparks coming from his fingers, he used that odd attack while keeping his opponent occupied. That was his signature move.

Stein held the scythe in his left hand, pointing it at her. Suddenly, he and Spirit were enveloped in a bright blue light and the words, "Soul Resonance," reached her ears.

"They're about to attack. Give me some of your power and I'll amplify it and send it back to you. We'll repeat this a few times," Excalibur ordered.

Kagome did so, letting her aura and powers go. Excalibur glowed pink and started growing in size, just like Spirit was. Kagome could feel the energy filling her and she sent it all into Excalibur, who absorbed it with ease, his forming growing exponentially.

Stein reared back and slammed the weapon forward, unleashing a bright blue attack, "Witch Hunter!"

Kagome countered with her own attack, swinging Excalibur at the approaching light. Excalibur released a large pink arc of power that expanded the closer it got to Stein's 'Witch Hunter'. The attacks collided and Stein stood in shock as they cancelled each other out.

Spirit transformed back and Stein assumed a thinking position. "Can you try to pick up Spirit?"

Kagome released Excalibur who returned to normal. She approached Spirit and gave him a glare, "Don't get excited, this is just to satisfy his curiosity."

The man sighed and shifted, becoming a scythe. She reached out and wrapped her hand around the handle and tried to lift it. He was too heavy and his power was too high. So, she raised hers to match his and was able to pick him up easily then.

Stein smirked as she twirled the large weapon around a bit. "I want to test this out with some other weapons. Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Harvar, come here please?!"

Kagome dropped Spirit, letting him fall to the ground with a loud clang. She ignored his grumbling.

Approaching were three girls and a boy.

"Tsubaki first. A ninjato, please?" Stein asked the dark-haired girl.

She bowed and looked at Kagome with a smile. She held out a hand.

Kagome shook it and she felt the girl's power spike and forced her own to match. Tsubaki smiled and transformed into a ninjato and Kagome took a position. With a shift, she holding a large shuriken and another shift, she was twirling a kusarigama, much like Kohaku's.

She nodded and Tsubaki returned to normal. "It's amazing to meet someone else who can match my wavelength. I hope we can become good friends," she bowed. "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She knew the family this girl came from. The Nakatsukasa's were the descendants of Kohaku and Rin! The Higurashi's were descendants of Sango and Miroku, which meant that this girl was her distant cousin. They'd have to talk, later.

"Nice to meet you, Tsubaki."

The girl trotted off, toward a blue haired kid with pointed hair.

Two girls similarly dressed, were in front of her next.

The shorter one jumped and latched her arms around Kagome's right arm, "I'm Patty! That's my twin, Liz!"

The other girl waved a hand, "Sup?"

Patty grabbed Kagome's hand and Liz sighed, taking a hold of her other one. "Let's do this," she mumbled.

"YAY!" Patty cheered, turning blue with her sister.

Kagome adjusted her aura and power to match theirs and was surprised to note that they felt exactly the same. Though they were fraternal twins, their souls, auras and powers were identical. It was interesting, to say the least.

Seconds later, she was holding twin pistols. Never having been a fan of guns, because of the annoying noises they made, she had never even held one. She awkwardly pointed one at Stein.

"I've never held a gun before."

The twins transformed again and Patty wrapped her arms around the miko. "We'll teach you! You'll have to meet Kid later!"

Kagome gave Liz a questioning look and she shrugged, "You see later. Don't think too much on it, trust me."

Kagome nodded and faced the last person. He was a bit taller than her and had a deep tan with dark hair in a ponytail. He was also wearing a pair of cool shades and she decided to buy some later.

He just transformed into a golden spear with a jagged lightning bolt like blade on top. Kagome touched it, and had to severely lower her power to match his own. When they were finally equal, she was able to lift him easily. He resembled Hiten's own weapon and she remembered what he could do with it.

Stein was grinning like a maniac now. "You have a very flexible soul wavelength and can match it to anyone you meet. I'm exactly the same way. This is so exciting! I wonder what it would be like to dissect you!"

She scoffed as Harvar joined the class that stood not too far away.

"You won't find out."

The bells rang and Stein sighed, "Not this class period it seems. No homework tonight!"

The students cheered and moved toward the school. Kagome sighed and followed them, Excalibur saying something about going to see Death. Stein and Spirit joined him and Kagome was left by herself, moving on to the next class. Hopefully, it would be different.

* * *

Kagome was ambushed, if one could really call it that, by the blue haired kid from her class. He appeared out of nowhere, with a group of others not too far behind, launching a kick to her face. She scoffed and caught his foot, swinging him around a bit and let him go sailing.

She took in the members of the group and recognized Tsubaki, Soul, Patty and Liz. Everyone was shaking their heads though.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

She turned in time to dodge a fist that had been aimed at her head. The teen, named Black Star she assumed, was really trying to fight her. She twisted and grabbed his hand, yanking it behind his back and keeping it there.

"What's your issue?" she whispered.

"THE AMAZING BLACK STAR WILL NOT BE BEATEN OUT IN AWESOMENESS BY A GIRL! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND RECLAIM MY TITLE AS 'BEST IN THE DWMA' BACK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You were never called that!" Soul yelled from the sidelines.

Kagome snorted, "Oh really?"

"DON'T DISRESPECT YOUR GOD!"

Kagome tightened her grip on his arm, smirking as it popped out of joint. "I've met a god before and _you_ are no god."

He growled and flexed his legs, flipping over her and trying to elbow her with his good arm. She easily evaded him and noticed that he was doing what Stein had tried to do. So both of them could do it, huh? She wondered how many other people could do it as well.

She spun and slammed her foot into his face, kicking him away.

"Like I said, you aren't a god. Death is a god and I fought him yesterday. You don't even hold a candle to him."

He rolled over and glared at her.

"Don't get angry at me. You weren't born a god, so you will never be one. Mortals don't become gods, it just doesn't happen. Now there are many who have the power equivalent of a god, but will never actually be one. Get over it and soon. You may not be a god, but it doesn't mean you can't train to become stronger than one."

He gaped for a moment and remained silent as he sat there, putting his arm back into the socket.

"You're right. I'll just have to train to beat the gods! BLACK STAR DOESN'T GIVE UP AND HE'LL POUND THOSE WIMPY LITTLE GODS INTO THE GROUND!"

He stood and nodded to himself. "You're a good egg," he said, patting her head.

"Now, allow the amazing Black Star to introduce you to his faithful followers!"

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her over toward the group.

"You already met Tsubaki. She's the best weapon partner ever and is perfect the ultimate assassin, me!" he said, pointing at the girl who smiled again.

Kagome had to hold herself back from telling him that he wasn't the ultimate assassin and just waved at the other girl.

"That's Maka and you fought Soul earlier. Maka has great aim!" he gestured to the ash blonde girl with green eyes.

Soul nodded quickly, rubbing his head. "It's so not cool," he mumbled.

Maka's hand moved and Kagome noticed a large book connecting with Soul's head. She wondered where the slip of a girl kept it, but decided against asking.

"That's Kid. He's Liz and Patty's meister. He's also the son of Lord Death and I beat him in a spar!"

Gold eyes, brighter than even Sesshomaru's met her gaze. He had black hair, with three white stripes on his left side. He was taller than her by a few inches and was a little broader in the shoulders than Soul was.

His outfit she noticed, was perfectly symmetrical. In fact, if you didn't count the stripes, he was completely symmetrical. She wondered if it was deliberate.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Looking her up and down.

"You're…" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"You're perfectly symmetrical!"

He rushed forward, grabbing at her hair and clothes, pulling at them and fawning over them. His hands were on her face and he was peering down into her eyes.

"The same exact shade. It's remarkable! And they have the same tilt to them too! Your bangs are perfect and your hair reaches eight inches below your elbow, which is exactly eight inches above your knee! And your nails are symmetrical just like your hands. And your outfit is just amazing! I approve so much!"

Liz had to hook an arm around his shoulders and pull him away from the stunned and slightly unnerved miko.

Patty leaned in, placing a hand to Kagome's ear. "Kid has OCPD really bad. He likes symmetry."

"I can see that. But doesn't he notice the three str-"

Maka was there suddenly, with her hand slapped over Kagome's mouth. "Don't remind him!" she hissed. "He'll lose it and it'll take forever to get him back to normal."

Patty was giggling madly.

Kid was still going on about her symmetrical jeans and her boots.

"Isn't she just beautiful? The epitome of symmetry! Absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah she totally is, Kid. How about you actually introduce yourself to the beautiful girl and stop freaking her out?"

The stars in his eyes diminished and he straightened, coughing into his hand.

"You are correct, Elizabeth."

Before her eyes, the odd symmetry obsessed teen turned into a debonair young gentleman. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed at the waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-san," he said with perfect pronunciation and inflection.

"You guys can just call me Kagome, because I know that American's don't do the whole san and chan thing."

He smiled charmingly, "You have my gratitude."

For the son of Death himself, this Kid person was very impressive on his own. It was rare to meet someone with such impeccable manners these days.

"So," Soul started. "Did you say you fought Lord Death?"

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Inuyasha crossovers starring Kagome. I also have many Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight stories. Check 'em out!**_

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
